


Insolitement vôtre - 27 : Krennso (StarBook - HS #2)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [27]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/M, Facebook, I brought peace to my OTP, Krennso, M/M, Not Sorry At All In Fact, Rogue One Spoilers, Rogue One: Catalyst Spoilers, So: Sorry Not Sorry, StarBook, The Clone Wars era, UA, Univers alternatif, What Have I Done, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Orson Krennic a le plaisir de retrouver Galen Erso, son ami de jeunesse, sur StarBook. Un simple ami de jeunesse ? Pas si sûr... (Lyra Erso n'aime pas ça.)Deuxième hors-série de ma fanfiction “StarBook, le réseau des étoiles”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nous voilà partis pour le deuxième hors-série de StarBook... Attention, SPOILERS de Rogue One et surtout, du roman « Catalyst » de James Luceno :)
> 
> Je vais donc faire étalage ici aussi de mon addiction au ship Krennso... si jamais je parviens à vous convertir, pas la peine de me remercier, vous allez souffrir du manque de reconnaissance officielle xDD

**Galen Erso** a rejoint StarBook.

 **Galen Erso** est désormais ami avec **Orson Krennic** et **Lyra Erso**.

 

 

 

 **Lyra Erso** est désormais amie (à contrecœur) avec **Orson Krennic**.

 

 

 

 **Galen Erso** [à] **Orson Krennic** : Je ne saurais jamais comment te remercier de nous avoir sortis de Vallt... ni pour tout ce que tu avais déjà fait pour moi lorsque nous étions jeunes.

 **Orson Krennic** : Oh, franchement, ce n'est pas la peine de t'en faire pour ça, Galen. Je n'attends pas de paiement de dette, je n'ai pas fait... tout ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me sois redevable, c'était une aide sincère de la part d'un ami :)

 **Galen Erso** : Un ami ? Au vu de tout ce que nous avons fait ensemble, je pencherais plutôt pour le terme « meilleur ami » :D

 **Orson Krennic** : Oui... meilleur ami ;)

_Lyra Erso n'a pas cliqué sur « j'aime » et fixe son écran d'un regard méfiant... était-ce un sous-entendu ?_

 

 

 

 **Lyra Erso** a publié une photo : Notre photo de mariage... Je me sens si sentimentale aujourd'hui ^_^' – avec  Galen Erso.

 **Galen Erso** et **Orson Krennic** aiment ça _(juste poliment pour Orson Krennic)_.

 

 

 

_[Messagerie privée...]_

 

 **Orson Krennic** : Galen, tu ne crois pas que ta femme se doute de quelque chose à propos de nous ? (Enfin, de nos années de jeunesse, je veux dire...)

 **Galen Erso** : Tu penses ?

 **Orson Krennic** : On a échangé publiquement quelques messages avec certes quelques sous-entendus... et là, Lyra publie une photo de votre mariage, comme si elle essayait de « marquer son territoire »... Disons que ça sème le doute.

 **Galen Erso** : Maintenant que tu le dis, même à la maison elle semble suspicieuse, bien qu'elle essaie de le cacher... Je crois qu'elle a fouillé dans mon comlink, parce quand j'ai cherché après lui, il n'était pas tout à fait où je l'avais posé...

 **Orson Krennic** : Tu vas tout lui dire ?

 **Galen Erso** : Je pourrais, en effet... Mais Lyra ne t'apprécies pas du tout, alors je n'ai pas franchement envie de créer une crise de jalousie pour si peu...

 **Orson Krennic** : Si peu, si peu... hmm.

 **Galen Erso** : Euh... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

 **Orson Krennic** : Oh, rien, rien du tout ;)

 

 

 

_[StarBook...]_

 

 **Galen Erso** a publié une vidéo : Les premiers pas de Jyn :D

 **Lyra Erso** et **Orson Krennic** aiment ça.

 **Orson Krennic** : La petite ressemble de plus en plus à sa mère, j'ai l'impression :)

 **Galen Erso** : Quel compliment :)

 **Lyra Erso** : Merci ^_^' Mais elle a les mauvaises habitudes de son père. Elle a un rythme de vie totalement décalé, on dirait qu'elle vit la nuit ;)

 **Orson Krennic** : Il faut bien qu'elle prenne un peu de ses deux parents :)

 

 

 

_[Messagerie privée...]_

 

 **Galen Erso** : Grosse dispute avec Lyra... Elle sait qu'on lui cache quelque chose.

 **Orson Krennic** : Alors il vaut mieux arrêter de le cacher.

 **Galen Erso** : Surtout que c'est du passé... ça ne peut pas lui faire de tort dans le présent...

_Orson Krennic vient de se prendre une énorme désillusion plus communément appelée « friendzone »._

**Galen Erso** : En fait... tout lui déballer n'a pas forcément arrangé les choses T_T Elle est partie prendre une chambre à l'hôtel.

 **Orson Krennic** : Quoiii ? Mais... ce n'est pas vraiment logique de faire une crise de jalousie pour ça o.o'

 **Galen Erso** : Elle a peur que tu essaies de me remettre dans ton lit, et elle veut que j'arrête d'avoir des interactions avec toi.

 **Orson Krennic** : Donc, je présume que c'est notre dernière conversation ?

 **Galen Erso** : Non.

 **Orson Krennic** : Ce n'est pas vraiment le choix à faire pour arranger ton couple... Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien.

 **Galen Erso** : J'apprécie toujours d'échanger avec toi, Orson. Ce n'est pas la jalousie déplacée de Lyra qui changera ce fait.

 **Orson Krennic** : J'espère pour toi qu'elle sera encline à respecter ton point de vue sur la situation...

 

 

 

_[StarBook...]_

 

 **Lyra Erso** a changé sa situation : _séparée de Galen Erso_.

 **Galen Erso** : Lyra...

 **Lyra Erso** : Fiche-moi la paix Galen.

 

 

 

_[Messagerie privée...]_

 

 **Orson Krennic** : Oh Galen... je suis tellement désolé pour toi x'( C'est de ma faute...

 **Galen Erso** : Ne dis pas de bêtises, ce n'est pas ta faute. Parfois, les couples ne sont pas faits pour durer...

 **Orson Krennic** : Comment ça va se passer pour votre petite ?

 **Galen Erso** : Jyn risque de passer en garde alternée, une fois que le divorce sera prononcé...

 **Orson Krennic** : Le divorce ? D: Galen, je serai de retour sur Coruscant à la fin de la semaine, alors si tu veux passer chez moi pour chercher du réconfort, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

 **Galen Erso** : Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, Orson :)

 

 

 

_[StarBook...]_

 

 **Lyra Erso** et **Galen Erso** ont indiqué qu'ils étaient _divorcés_.

_Orson Krennic en profite pour faire secrètement la fête chez lui._

 

 

 

 **Galen Erso** a indiqué sa situation : _en couple avec Orson Krennic_.

 **Orson Krennic** aime ça.

_Lyra Erso a cassé son comlink dans sa poigne et commence à pleurer._

**Author's Note:**

> Je... je me suis laissée emporter, mais je pense que ça valait le coup, non ? Contaminés, maintenant ? x') En tout cas, ça m'a fait bien plaisir de caser un Krennso dans ce recueil, et de piétiner Lyra au passage xDD


End file.
